10 Songs Meme
by bakanoapit
Summary: Ao/Kise story through songs. Drabble(s). Yep. RnR? :)


Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

**10 SONGS MEME  
**—_an Ao/Kise drrabble(s)_

.

**a.n:** break bentar yak dari _50 Cara_, soalnya saya lagi gak ada ide. huehehehe. RnR? :)

**warning:** slash. slight AU. slight OOC. slight M (track 5) (plis, plis, _plis_, skip kalo anda masih di bawah umur). Aomine/Kise. Brief of Haizaki/Kise. Brief of Aomine/Momoi.

.

* * *

Track 1:

_**Melepasmu**_** – Drive**

_Semakin ku menyayangimu semakin ku harus melepasmu dari hidupku/ Tak ingin lukai hatimu lebih dari ini/ Kita tak mungkin terus bersama/_

.

Kise tahu semuanya sudah berakhir.

Dia tahu saat melihat bagaimana Aomine tersenyum pada Momoi; dia tahu saat dia membaca pesan singkat Aomine untuk cewek pink itu (_'Love you, too, Satsuki'_); dia tahu dari cara Aomine tidak lagi mau menciumnya (tapi berulang kali mencium Momoi); dia tahu saat _bukan_ lagi dia yang menjadi pusat perhatian Aomine.

Kise tahu dia harus mengakhirinya. (Aomine terlalu gentleman untuk mengatakan bahwa tidak, dia tidak lagi mencintai Kise seperti Kise mencintainya) (Aomine tidak akan bisa memutus hubungan mereka dengan bilang bahwa dia mencintai orang lain selain Kise (meskipun kenyataannya adalah, _iya_)).

Tapi dia harus.

(Dia mencintai Aomine. Ya Tuhan, _sangat_. Tiga tahun bersama Aomine dan Kise yakin bahwa di cowok tan itulah hatinya tertambat; bahwa Aomine-lah tempat terakhir dia berlabuh. Sungguh. Kalau bisa, dia tidak ingin melepasnya).

Kise susah payah menahan air matanya untuk tidak turun.

(Kenyataannya, ada orang lain di antara mereka; orang lain yang membuat Aomine lebih bahagia dibanding bersamanya).

Dia tidak punya pilihan. Sebelum dia jatuh lebih dalam lagi; sebelum ada di antara mereka yang terluka; sebelum dia sempat membenci Momoi karena salah yang tidak cewek itu lakukan; sebelum Aomine datang padanya untuk berkata '_Jangan_,' dengan wajah penuh harap (yang Kise tahu tidak mungkin bisa dia tolak); Kise harus melepas_nya_.

Tangannya bergetar saat dia mengetikkan nomor Aomine di handphonenya.

_Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan; silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi _piip_._

Piip—

Kise menelan ludah, "Aominecchi... maaf..."

.

* * *

Track 2:

_**Kamu Yang Pertama**_** – Geisha**

_Kamu memang yang pertama, cinta/ Menyentuh pipiku dengan manja/ Karena kamu yang kurasa, cinta/ Lebih dari segalanya/_

.

"_Aaaah_, aku suka padanya, Kurokocchi~"

Mereka—Kise dan Kuroko—ada di Maji Burger sore itu. Sehabis mengintip latihan tim basket Seirin, cowok model itu separo memaksa Kuroko pergi makan; mati-matian melarang Kagami untuk ikut juga; dan dengan frustasinya berkata ke Riko bahwa tidak, dia tidak bermaksud menggiring Kuroko untuk bergabung dengan Kaijou. Ya Tuhan. Kise hanya butuh seseorang untuk mendengar curhatannya. Dan selain Kuroko, dia tidak tahu ke siapa lagi dia harus datang.

"Uh, suka pada Aomine-kun?"

Kise mengangguk, "Tidak percaya, ya? Aku juga," cowok pirang itu tersenyum, memainkan sedotan di gelas colanya, "Maksudku, ini Aominecchi lho. Kupikir dia cuma bercanda," katanya, "Aku sudah siap-siap untuk tidak kecewa kalau tiba-tiba dia minta putus setelah baru seminggu kita jalan. Tapi ternyata tidak, eh? Aominecchi serius."

Kuroko berhenti menyeruput vanillanya, "Oh?"

"Dia menciumku kemarin," ada semburat merah saat Kise mengatakannya (ah, ya, dia masih ingat betul hangat tangan Aomine di pipinya; masih ingat bagaimana wajah tampan itu mendekat, mendekat, dan mendekat sampai Kise bisa menghitung bulu mata cowok tan itu... dan, _aih_, chu; dia mencium_nya_). Kise menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, "Kurokocchi, bagaimana ini? Aominecchi membuatku jatuh cinta padanya."

Teman di depannya itu mengangkat satu alis, "Kise-kun benar-benar suka pada Aomine-kun, ya?"

"Ini pertama kalinya," Kise menggumam, "Pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mengatakan dia suka padaku dan kemudian membuatku suka balik padanya. Pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang malu-malu begitu menciumku. Pertama kalinya, Kurokocchi, ada seseorang yang bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini."

Kuroko tidak tahu apa maksud '_seperti ini_' yang disebutkan Kise, tapi melihat temannya sampai bersemu semerah itu, mau tidak mau membuat Kuroko mengerti kalau baru kali ini Kise merasakan jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya (bukan cuma cinta satu minggu yang biasa dilakukan Kise dengan entah siapa cewek yang ditemuinya sewaktu masih di Teikou dulu).

Kuroko tidak bisa menahan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya.

"Pertama kalinya, Kise-kun?"

"Pertama kalinya."

.

* * *

Track 3:

_**Pergilah Kasih**_** – D'Masiv**

_Pergilah kasih kejarlah keinginanmu/ Selagi masih ada waktu/ Jangan hiraukan diriku/ Aku rela berpisah demi untuk dirimu/ Semoga tercapai segala keinginanmu/_

.

Kalau boleh memilih, Aomine tidak akan membiarkan Kise pergi. Dia akan menahan Kise untuk tetap di sampingnya; dia akan memonopolinya; dia akan memaksa—kalau perlu—cowok pirang itu tetap dalam pelukannya. Tapi itu _kalau_; kalau dia punya pilihan (yang sayangnya, tidak).

Tiga tahun, Kise bilang padanya. Tiga tahun dia berada di Paris (acara model apalah itu, Aomine tidak mengerti). Tiga tahun dan dia akan kembali ke Jepang. '_Cuma tiga tahun, Aominecchi. Sebelum kau sadar, aku bakal sudah balik di sini,_' cowok pirang itu tersenyum; Aomine tidak membalas senyumannya.

Tapi tiga tahun itu waktu yang lama, iya?

Tiga tahun itu berarti tiga kali Winter Cup (_tiga_ kali Winter Cup tanpa Kise); tiga kali tahun baru; tiga kali natal; tiga kali hari valentine; tiga kali ulang tahunnya (dan ulang tahun Kise) (dan ulang tahun jadian mereka).

Tiga tahun itu berarti mereka sudah lulus; sudah akan masuk universitas; sudah lewat usia 20 tahun; sudah legal minum bir (dan sex).

Tiga tahun itu waktu yang lama.

Kalau Aomine bisa sedikit saja egois, dia akan melarang Kise pergi. Dia akan bilang kalau: '_Paris itu tidak penting; model itu tidak penting; hanya aku yang paling kau butuhkan, Kise. _Aku_. Jangan pergi..._' Tapi itu _kalau_; kalau dia egois (yang untungnya, tidak).

Jadi, ya. Tiga tahun.

Dengan wallpaper gambar Kise di handphonenya, potongan foto Kise di dompetnya, dan cincin perak di jari manis tangan kirinya, Aomine akan menunggu tiga tahun untuk Kise pulang; untuk cowok model itu kembali dari mengejar mimpinya.

(Satu mimpi yang bukan basket, Aomine mendengus).

.

* * *

Track 4:

_**Menghapus Jejakmu**_** – Peterpan**

_Engkau bukanlah segalaku/ Bukan tempat 'tuk hentikan langkahku/ Sesudah semua berlalu/ Biar hujan menghapus jejakmu/_

.

Namanya Haizaki. Model. Satu tahun lebih tua dari Kise.

Kise bertemu dengannya murni karena perkerjaan. Salah satu merek pakaian pria memasangkannya dengan Haizaki sebagai model utama. Cowok gimbal itu berisik, tidak pernah berhenti menyombongkan diri, dan selalu bisa mencari kesalahan orang lain.

Kise membencinya sejak awal bertemu.

(Bilang itu _mood-swing_ orang yang baru putus atau apa, tapi sosok Aomine masih terpatri di otaknya—dan selain dia, Kise hampir membenci semua orang).

Satu minggu berlalu, dan tanpa dia sadar, Haizaki sudah masuk dalam hidupnya. Pagi-pagi di tempat pemotretan, cowok itu menawarkan gelas Starbuck padanya, tersenyum (Kise membalasnya dengan ucapan terimakasih yang terpaksa). Siang hari, Haizaki datang ke ruang gantinya dan mengajak Kise makan di luar bersamanya ('_Aku yang bayar, oke? Ayolah,_' dan Kise tidak bisa menolak setelah sepuluh alasan palsunya dibantah Haizaki). Malam hari selepas selesai pekerjaan, cowok bermata tajam itu menghampirinya, menyodorkan helm hitam dan mengedik ke motor Ninja tak jauh dari mereka, '_Pulang bersamaku, Kise?_'.

Well. Mungkin Kise _tidak_ begitu membencinya.

(Tapi dengan bayangan cowok lain—cowok tan dengan rambut biru—yang masih terus juga ada dalam benaknya, Kise tidak mungkin bisa menyukai Haizaki. Tidak seperti dia mencintai Aomine).

"Dia putus denganmu, oke?—"

"—Aku putus dengannya," Kise meralat.

Alis dua cabang itu berkedut, "Apapun lah. Yang jelas, kalian sudah selesai, kan? Dia punya Momoi sekarang. Dan kau? Hah. Masih dengan menyedihkan berharap bisa kembali padanya? Buka matamu, Kise. Kau bisa pilih cewek yang manapun. Hell. Kau bahkan bisa ambil cowok kalau mau. Tapi lupakan dia, oke? Aomine itu masa lalu. Dia bukan untukmu. Kau harus melepasnya. Cari pacar baru. Selesai cerita."

Kise menghela napas panjang, memijit pelan pelipisnya, "Aku mencintainya, Kagamicchi."

Hening sejenak.

"Aku tahu."

Cowok pirang itu memejamkan mata kemudian. Baiklah. _Baik_. Dia akan mencoba. Lupakan Aomine. Mulai lembar baru. Haizaki... ah, mungkin tidak buruk juga (meskipun Kagami (dan Aomine, kata Kuroko) sempat mati-matian melarangnya berhubungan dengan Haizaki setelah tahu kalau Haizaki yang dia ceritakan adalah Haizaki yang _itu_ ('_Haizaki si playboy bedebah, huh?_' kutipan dari Kagami)).

Tapi Haizaki suka padanya.

Dan itu cukup sebagai awal yang baru.

.

* * *

Track 5:

_**Noah**_** – Separuh Aku**

_Dengar laraku/ Suara hati ini memanggil namamu/ Karena separuh aku dirimu/_

.

Aomine menggigit tenguk Kise, mengecupnya, meninggalkan bekas besar berwarna merah. Tidak cukup, tangan cowok tan itu merayap turun, memainkan puting merah muda di dada Kise. Tiga kali sudah mereka melakukannya dan Kise masih saja merespon. Aomine menelan senyum. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat pupil cokelat Kise melebar.

_Kise._

Cowok pirang itu mengerang, jemarinya menarik rambut biru Aomine. Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin Aomine bisa hidup lima tahun tanpa semua ini? Bibir merah hasil semalaman dia menciumnya; desah napas Kise yang kadang memburu kadang melambat; wajah itu; kulit putih itu (ah, mudah sekali kulit Kise membuat bekas—ciumannya, gigitannya, genggaman tangannya di pinggang cowok pirang itu); suara—desahan, erangan, desisan, jeritan—Kise dalam keremangan. _Oh_, bagaimana mungkin, Tuhan?

_Kise. Kise. Kise._

Kise pernah lepas dari tangannya. Dia tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Cowok dalam dekapan Aomine ini adalah hidupnya; separuh dirinya; separuh hatinya. Lima tahun sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menderita (tanpa senyum Kise, tanpa canda tawa Kise, tanpa _Kise_). Aomine tidak, _tidak_ akan pernah lagi melepasnya.

_Kise. Milikku. Kise._

Aomine mengambil posisi, memasuki tubuh Kise dengan perlahan. Dia bisa merasakan cowok pirang mengejang sesaat—menggigit bibir dan menggeser bagian bawahnya. Aomine mengecup keningnya, menunggu. Baru setelah Kise memberinya anggukan, Aomine membenamkan segalanya. ('_Aomine—hnghh, _God_, Aomine!_') ('_Kise. Kise. Kise._') ('_Ah—hah, nghh, Kamisama._') ('_Kise. Kise—_Kise!'). Dia masih berada di dalam saat maninya keluar. Kise beringsut sedikit, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Aomine menjatuhkan diri di atasnya, mencium bibir plum itu dalam.

_I love you._

Untuk menit berikutnya, hari berikutnya, tahun berikutnya, dia ingin bisa tetap berada di sisi Kise. Untuk selamanya, kalau mungkin. Hanya Kise. Dan dia tidak meminta lebih.

_My love. My world. Mine._

.

* * *

Track 6:

_**Aku Bukan Pilihan**_** – Iwan Fals**

_Aku lelaki tak mungkin menerimamu bila ternyata kau mendua/ Membuatku terluka/ Tinggalkan saja diriku yang tak mungkin menunggu/ Jangan pernah memilih/ Aku bukan pilihan/_

.

KRIING-KRIING-KRIING

"Halo?"

"_Aku melihatmu bersama Momoi—"_

"Huh? Siapa?"

"—_kemarin siang—"_

"Kise?"

"—_berdua—"_

"Kise? Ada apa ini?"

"—_bergandengan tangan—"_

"Eh?"

"—_dan dia tersenyum—"_

"Hei, hei."

"—_dan kau tertawa—"_

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"—_dan kau menciumnya!"_

"Kise, tunggu."

"_Kau mencium Momoi! Dan kalau kau ingin tahu, ini bukan pertama kali aku melihatnya!"_

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan."

"_Dua hari yang lalu di belakang gedung olahraga. Empat hari yang lalu setelah pertandingan. Seminggu yang lalu waktu kau bilang kau tidak bisa menjemputku karena ada latihan tambahan. Mau daftar yang lebih lengkap, Aominecchi? Aku punya!"_

"Kise, dengar."

"_Seharusnya aku tahu, eh? Kau tidak serius waktu kau bilang suka padaku. Kau suka pada Momoi. Kau suka dada besar. Kau suka pinggang yang ramping. Kau suka rambut panjang. Kau suka cewek, Aomine. Dan aku _bukan_!"_

"Kise."

"_Aku sama sekali _bukan_ pilihan."_

"Ki—"

TUUT-TUUT-TUUT

.

* * *

Track 7:

_**Bunga**_** – Bondan Prakoso ft Fade to Black**

_Seakan mataku tertutup/ Kuingin cinta ini dapat kau sambut/ Terapkan perasaan ini kau tahu/ Sungguh ku ingin kau jadi milikku/_

.

Aomine tidak tahu kapan tepatnya dia mulai mengamati Kise—lebih dari batas wajar seorang teman mengamati temannya yang lain.

Dia tahu Kise punya tahi lalat di bagian kiri punggungnya; dia tahu Kise melepas pakaian mulai dari tangan kirinya; dia tahu rambut cowok pirang itu lebih halus dari rambut Momoi—dan wanginya seperti kebun bunga 'Kaa-san; dia bahkan tahu kalau Kise selalu melepas celananya sampai ke lutut saat kencing (dan bukannya hanya membuka resleting untuk mengeluarkan bagian tubuh yang penting saja).

Dan, Aomine tidak sebegitu bodohnya untuk tahu kenapa jantungnya berdebar saat Kise melempar senyum padanya; atau saat Kise dengan sengaja (atau tidak sengaja) ganti baju di depannya; atau kenapa dia merasa marah saat tahu Kise pacaran dengan cewek model yang lebih tua.

Aomine jatuh cinta.

Kise objeknya.

Butuh waktu satu hari penuh baginya untuk menyadari fakta itu; satu hari lagi untuk mengulang tiga kata '_Aku suka Kise_' di otaknya tanpa merasa aneh; dua hari setengah untuk bisa kembali bernapas dengan normal di dekat Kise; lima hari kemudian Aomine maju mundur tiap ingin mengatakan perasaannya pada cowok pirang itu; satu minggu untuk menenangkan diri; tiga hari untuk sadar bahwa dia hanya Aomine Daiki dan _dia_ adalah Kise Ryouta—model, idola para cewek, seorang superstar; setengah hari berikutnya untuk memaksa diri melupakan perasaannya pada Kise; setengah hari untuk gagal; satu bulan untuk mencoba; dan setelah satu tahun berlalu _dan_ Aomine masih merasakan desiran aneh tiap bersama Kise, baru cowok tan itu sadar bahwa rasa sukanya adalah serius.

Hari terakhir mereka di Teikou sebelum kelulusan, Aomine menarik Kise ke belakang gedung olahraga. Mengabaikan keringat di tangan, cowok berambut biru itu menyodorkan satu tangkai mawar merah (yang dia beli pagi tadi—karena kata orang-orang mawar merah itu lambang cinta) pada Kise. Suaranya sedikit bergetar ketika kemudian dia mengatakan dua kalimat yang sudah dia ulang berkali-kali dalam pikirannya,

"Kise, aku suka kau. Jadilah milikku."

Bahwa kemudian Kise menerimanya; _ah_, bagi Aomine, itu seolah keajaiban.

.

* * *

Track 8:

_**Kamulah Satu-Satunya**_** – Dewa 19**

_Kamulah satu-satunya/ Yang ternyata mengerti aku/ Maafkan aku selama ini/ Yang sedikit melupakanmu/_

.

[_Kau benar, Aomine_]

Satu pesan singkat; satu pesan singkat dari Kise yang masuk ke handphonenya dan Aomine langsung berlari keluar kelas. (Tidak peduli bahwa mereka sedang di tengah jam kuliah dan profesornya mengatakan dia bakal dapat nilai E kalau sampai bolos lagi). Satsuki berteriak menanyakan mau ke mana dia pergi dari kejauhan, tapi karena tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, Aomine hanya melambaikan handphone di tangannya dan balas berseru: "Kise!", separo berharap teman kecilnya itu paham kalau dia pergi karena (dia merasa) Kise membutuhkannya.

Tiga minggu tanpa kabar, dan hal pertama yang dia dapat adalah pesan tiga kata itu.

_Ha_. Bagian mana yang dia benar, eh? Bahwa Haizaki adalah bajingan? Bahwa Haizaki hanya memanfaatkan Kise? Bahwa Haizaki tidak benar-benar mencintainya? Bahwa seharusnya Kise mengikuti sarannya untuk menjauh dari Haizaki? (Yang mana?)

Baru dia membeli tiket bus untuk ke apartemen Kise, handphone di kantongnya bergetar.

_Kise is calling._

Aomine tidak berpikir dua kali untuk langsung mengangkatnya.

"Kise? Di mana kau? Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Siapa yang ber—"

"_Hiks."_

Jantung Aomine serasa berhenti berdetak. Tidak pernah sebelumnya dia tahu Kise menangis—_terisak_. Cowok pirang itu selalu berbinar, seolah dia adalah matahari dan orang lain dia paksa tersenyum saat melihatnya. Menelan ludah, Aomine mencoba menenangkan diri (_berhenti bergetar, tangan_, berhenti).

"Kise?"

"_Aominecchi...—unghh."_

Belum pernah dia merasa sebegitu inginnya berada di dekat Kise seperti saat ini. Aomine ingin memeluknya; mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. (Bahwa dia masih punya Aomine dan Aomine _tidak_ akan pernah membiarkannya menangis).

"_Kau benar,_" Kise terisak kecil (lagi) di sini, dan Aomine bisa membayangkan mata cokelat itu sembab kemerahan sekarang, "Haizaki—_ugh_, Haizaki... dia—"

Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih panjang untuk Aomie bisa menebak kelanjutannya.

"Kau di rumah, kan? Tunggu di situ, Kise. Jangan, _jangan_, pergi kemanapun. Aku datang untukmu."

.

* * *

Track 9:

_**Yang Terlupakan**_** – Iwan Fals**

_Rasa sesal di dasar hati diam tak mau pergi/ Haruskah aku lari dari kenyataan ini/ Pernah ku mencoba 'tuk sembunyi/ Namun senyummu tetap mengikuti/_

.

Satu senti lagi sebelum bibir Momoi menyentuh bibirnya, Aomine memalingkan wajah, mendorong tubuh mungil cewek pink itu menjauh darinya.

"Maaf, Satsuki."

Aomine tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya. Dia suka Momoi. Dia suka rambut panjangnya. Dia suka bagaimana pinggang cewek itu bisa berada begitu pas dalam genggamannya. Oh, dan dia suka dada besarnya. Sangat suka, bahkan.

Tapi ketika wajah manis itu mendekat ke wajahnya, yang bisa Aomine lihat adalah rambut pirang, mata cokelat, dan senyum manis milik Kise. Bagaimana dia sangat berharap bahwa yang ada di pelukannya saat itu adalah cowok model yang selalu mengajaknya bermain one-on-one—dan bukan teman cewek dari kecilnya itu. Yang dia inginkan adalah Kise, demi Tuhan. _Kise_.

Bodohnya dia, sekarang bukan hanya Kise yang sudah dia sakiti, tapi juga Momoi. Dua orang sudah menyerahkan hati mereka padanya dan apa yang dia lakukan, huh? Membuangnya begitu saja setelah sadar bahwa dia tidak layak mendapatkannya? Ha. Tidak heran kalau Kise membencinya. Dia bahkan merasa ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Aomine menelan ludah, separo menunggu tamparan Momoi mendarat di pipinya. Dia tahu dia pantas mendapatkannya.

Momoi, karena cewek itu adalah jelmaan malaikat yang turun ke bumi, cuma menggeleng kecil, tersenyum padanya, "Aku tahu," dia bilang, kemudian, "Dan jangan minta maaf padaku, Dai-chan. Katakan itu pada Kise, ne?"

Kalau bisa tertawa dan menangis di saat bersamaan, Aomine akan melakukannya.

.

* * *

Track 10:

_**Bukan Pujangga**_** – Base Jam**

_Mungkin aku bukan pujangga yang pandai merangkai kata/_

.

Kise mengulum senyum, membaca ulang (untuk yang keseratus—kalau bukan keseribu—kali) sobekan kertas catatan kusam di tangannya:

'Aku tahu aku bukan pujangga, oke? Aku tidak bisa membuat puisi, pantun, prosa—apalah itu. Dan ya, aku jarang mengirimu bunga—maksudku, bunga itu untuk cewek, kan? Dan terakhir kali kucek, kau bukan cewek. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun memberimu perhiasan—_ugh_, intan, permata, dan semacamnya? Uang dari kerja sambilanku tidak bakal cukup lagipula. Aku tahu aku tidak selalu ada di dekatmu juga. Apalagi sejak kita pisah sekolah. Toou dan Kaijou itu jauh, Kise. Belum kalau kau ada kerja sambilan. Bertemu sekali dalam seminggu saja sudah untung. Aku cuma... uh, aku cuma ingin kau tahu kalau, err, aku... kau... (coretan banyak di sini) (sesuatu seperti 'suka', 'bukan', 'tidak', 'benar', dan beberapa baris penuh dengan benang runyam). _Aaah_, persetan lah, kutulis langsung ini ya:

Aku. Suka. Padamu.

_Sangat._

Jadi meski selama ini aku mungkin bukan seperti pacar yang baik—karena aku tidak pernah membuatkanmu puisi romantis, dan mengirimimu bunga, dan membelikan hadiah, dan aku jarang bisa bertemu denganmu—tapi aku ingin kau tahu kalau... uh, kalau perasaanku yang satu itu benar. Benar-benar _benar_. Aku suka padamu lebih dari aku suka Satsuki, oke? Lebih dari aku suka Kuroko. Lebih dari aku suka dada besar. Aku suka kau, Kise. Percaya itu. Aku milikmu. Dan hanya kau yang kuinginkan.

Love,

Aomine... _cchi_.'

.

* * *

**As usual, review is highly appreciated! :)**

**p.s. iyeh, lagu indonesia, biar keliatan dikit lah kalo saya juga masih demen ngedengerin musik lokal x9**

**p.s.s. kalo dipikir-pikir, setelah saya baca ulang beberapa kali buat ngecek typos, rasanya itu semua di atas bisa jadi satu cerita utuh, lho (coret: meskipun rada maksa sih orz), ada yang sadar? coba deh baca pake urutan begini: **track 7 – 2 – 3 – 6 – 1 – 4 – 9 – 8 – 5 – 10 – end**. so, what kind of story do you see?**

**p.s.s. ato ada yang punya urutan lain, eh? ;D**


End file.
